


We'll meet again.

by RipRoaring



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Belial is a cat of some sort I haven't decided, Don't worry there'll be a happy ending eventually., Gender Fluid Character, I can't remember Sphintus' last name if he has one so I'll add him in later, Just imagine if this fic were Disneys Aladdin instead, Mentions of marriage proposals, Mentions of sexual encounters but nothing explicit, Multi, Mutual Pining, Olba and Toto are cutes I had to include then, Relationship tags will be updated, The fact you have to differentiate between aladdins kills me, Trans Male Character, he may just be Shrödingers cat tbh, journeys of self discovery, most of these characters don't even show up in chapter one anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipRoaring/pseuds/RipRoaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in Alibaba's life was going perfect until Aladdin dumped him for the open road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know I haven't updated Under the Plum Tree since April but you know what. This verse has been eating at me since July and I needed to make it happen.
> 
> This is going to be a collection of connected drabbles and the rating may go up or it may not. It depends on how things flow.
> 
> I will eventually have an update for UtPT though. You don't realize how hard writing threesomes are until you try working out the logistics of porn.

Once upon a time, in a high school somewhere in this vast country, Alibaba and Aladdin broke up.

This came as a shock to damn near everyone seeing as only days before, Alibaba had been whispering to friends about proposal plans ("Just a promise ring for now, I'm pretty sure he's the one for me.") Aladdin had decided he needed to go on a trip of self discovery. 

The two of them had dated all four years. Aladdin had skipped two grades and snuck into both Alibaba's homeroom and his heart. The thought of them not being joined at the hip seemed absurd. 

("Hi! I'm Aladdin. I see you all the time in the mornings; see we've got homeroom together. Wanna be friends?")

Yet here they were, graduating. Aladdins parents were in the crowd, the both of them were fully supportive of their sons alternative choice if bussing across country to get a taste for life before returning home in a few... years..? 

Alibaba had been a total wreck. He was torn between joining the police academy or getting manhandled into a law degree by his father and at the moment the only thing the poor blond wanted was to follow his ex.

("If we meet again down the road and we find we still have feelings for each other, we should give it a shot!" Aladdin was so cute and yet those words cut so deep, Alibaba wasn't sure what to say. He bit his lip and nodded in agreement instead of pulling out the ring he wanted to give the boy. The one he worked so much overtime to special order because the combination was only available online for a short preorder period.)

And so they part ways. Aladdins father was loaded from some massive computer start up he pulled off when he and some friends were younger so Aladdin never needed to look back or for a job. 

The last things Alibaba saw of Aladdin were his bus growing smaller and Sheba, the woman he still kinda hoped would be his mother in law one day hugged him.

"He'll be back one day, don't you worry." Her baby pink hair hid what little signs of aging she might've barely shown. She and Solomon weren't particularly known for how long they had waited to get pregnant. It was an unspoken agreement that aladdin began the day his fathers high school career ended. She and her son looked more like siblings sometimes.

Alibaba shrugged and hugged her tightly. His face refusing to show his response to how delicate and thin she was. (Just like her son, he thought.) 

"I know, I'm just worried I won't be enough for him then."


	2. Catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen in a few short years, like college or teaming up with an up and coming model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROUND TWO here we go!! We expand the cast greatly and add in a few more pairings.
> 
> This chapter gets dedicated to ReadAholic0113 for being really sweet and also the first person to ever comment on one if my fics online! Hope this one isn't as sad as the first chapter.

As time passed, everyone found that adapting to Aladdin's absence was the weirdest thing. Morgiana was left baffled and unsure of what to do. She had expected them both to pursue the same college and she had thought they were gonna do history degrees together.

Instead, she ended up communicating with a police officer online who knew of a really good police academy that could help her out. They offered full ride scholarships for specific minority groups and she classified so she jumped for it. 

She managed to break into full time law enforcement within a few short years of graduating high school. Her Instagram was now full of photos of her partner as well as the massive police dog the two of them had been assigned to work with. ("Her name is Kogyouku and she's so pretty and delicate. It's strange seeing her hit nothing but bulls eyes at the shooting range. The dogs name is Fanalis and the whole team calls him Fatal, he's the best tracker we've got in the unit.") 

\----

Alibaba ended up signing up for law school like his father had insisted. His half brothers had both become successful lawyers. It was his turn. ("But dad, you know I've never been good at exams what makes you think I'll even test into law school?") 

Thankfully, he'd managed to make friends with another couple law students. Hakuryuu was a rather laid back but shyer guy on his own. He never really spoke up much to participate in class but good god was he a good tutor. His boyfriend was a dance or photo major? No one was exactly sure what Judal did as long as it was what he wanted to do. ("Wait so he's really been in college for four years now with no degree?" "He's aced every exam he's taken and they can't kick him out because he keeps paying for classes. He's half the reason the art programs are doing so well.")

Hakuryuu was a force to be reckoned with when it came to mock trials. He knew how to argue a case near flawlessly. He worked well as both a defense attorney and a prosecutor.

Alibaba also managed to find another tutor in a very excitable guy named Sharrkan. Some how the man managed to coast his way into a grad program. Tutoring didn't cost $200 to $450 a session, just an all night out the day after the exam of drinking and clubbing. ("Ah ha?!! Told you you could memorize that shit. Now, do you want Jell-O shots or fireball tonight?")

\----

Aladdins journey had taken him out west first. He called home as often as he could but he had made friends with a small but somewhat aggressive roamer called Kouha. They met in a cafe where they had initially butted heads over wether pumpkin spice (Aladdin's choice) or salted caramel (Kouhas choice) was the better fall flavor. ("Who in their right mind likes fruit in their coffee?" "That's not how it works and you know it!!")

Kouha never really disclosed a gender however they dressed as ambiguously as they pleased. ("Use whichever pronouns you want, I don't have time to waste trying to pin down which fit me best. Besides, old folks don't need to know what's in my pants, just that it's my ass in them.")

Touring the country with an alternative model and their posse was an incredibly fun thing for Aladdin. Kouhas cult following on tumblr made sure that after a shoot or two, Aladdin was synonymous with Kouhas reputation. The two of them would spend the majority of fashion shoots debating things like gender identity, societal problems and a whole bunch of other topics. ("My brothers were convinced that I'd end up some washed up has been posting things to social media for shock value. I get paid for this shit now. Koumeis just got fancy pigeons and all Kourens doing is writing historical novels.")

Kouha had very little interest in romance, which seemed somewhat odd to Aladdin. Kouha traveled with a trio of young ladies who would pose with them and such. They were Kouhas girls. The four of them were always beautifully made up for their photos and occasionally were pulled into true fashion shows together. They often would all share a bed yet never have sex. Aladdin sometimes couldn't help but be envious of how they had that connection.

He knew it was his decision to travel. He knew he had hurt Alibaba terribly. Aladdin sometimes would lay there and cry because of how much he missed everyone. But he wanted to test out if what his mother said when he was little was true. That absence makes the heart grow fonder. He was wondering if the whole trip was a shitty idea. Kouha would sometimes share a bed with him just so that Aladdin wouldn't be a ball of self-loathing for the week.

\----

On the other side of the country, half way to being able to practice law, Alibaba would try to bring other people into his life. Hakuryuu had even gave it a shot. They shared a bed for a few months while Alibaba was in a terrible spot. Fleeting hands and tearful orgasms couldn't really bring Alibaba out of where he had slumped.

A few of his other friends had even tried cheering him up. Toto, a sports physiology major as well as captain of the women's intramural rugby team, had invited him to join her and her boyfriend Olba's bed a few occasions.

Eventually, Alibaba stopped trying to date anyone. The ring he'd bought back in high school sat sadly on his dresser next to their prom photo. Judal, in the few occasions where he pranced his way through Alibaba's apartment, frowned softly but wondered if the blue haired boy had died or something judging by how forlornly his friend looked at it. He'd shrug it off, refuse to ask about before proceeding to harass Alibaba's poor old cat Amon. ("He's such a grouch, I'm glad Belial doesn't behave like him." "Judal, Belial is an ex-cat." "Don't be an ignorant slut Alibaba. Belials just a quiet one.")


	3. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schedules are negotiated and we learn more about Alibaba's ancient cat than necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoohoo!! I'm making words happen. This is a record for me. Hope the update is good.

It surprised Aladdin when he woke up to Kouha shouting at their brother over the phone. Apparently Kouen had named dropped them at a book signing and now the both of them were getting looped into making an appearance at a New York pride parade in two weeks. Their little caravan had just pulled in to a hotel in Denver. 

Kouha had appearances booked until the day they were supposed to be in New York. 

Aladdin sat there in bewilderment as he watched the force of nature that is Ren Kouha tear through the entire trailer looking for their contact book. 

"Can't you just tell your brother to cancel it?" His voice sounded kinda squeaky, a lot more timid than he thought he'd sound. 

A rough sigh followed as the pink nightmare shoved a hand through their hair. "Unfortunately, En has promised to reimburse all inconveniences to us, as in everyone in this van is getting double. So we're going to New York. Sorry kid, I knew you were avoiding the east coast." 

Kouha had flopped onto Aladdins bed and curled up around him. He looked far older the they usually did for a moment there.

Aladdin snuffled quietly and just basked in the silent attention. He hadn't been back home since he graduated. His 21st birthday was coming up rapidly. He buried his nose in Kouhas shirt and took a deep breath. 

"Do you think he might be there...?" 

He barely heard himself ask. The thought of Alibaba maybe showing up at the parade when he and his friends would actually be there, on a float looking like characters from a fashion show, and maybe if they meet they still hit it off...

Kouha slipped their hand down to squeeze Aladdins. They had heard so much about this guy but never saw a picture. From what they knew Aladdin never texted him, just used his cellphone to contact his mother. 

(Kouha had tried recruiting Sheba for modeling on several occasions. "Aladdin why, for the love of God, will you not let me talk to her? She has the look my manager is looking for for that new line he mentioned." After a few heated arguments Kouha got her number and would text her on a regular basis.)

"If that boy is as infatuated with you as he was when you left, he'll propose on the spot. Guarantee it."

\----

Hakuryuu had slept over at Alibaba's place that night. Judal was confident in his sexual prowess and was certain that then sharing a night wouldn't hinder his relationship so it had become a common practice. 

That and Alibaba. had the best bed out of the trio. They often had Netflix marathons that ended with them in a sleepy dogpile. 

"Wake up lovelies!! I've got a surprise!!" Judals slim figure plopped between the sleeping residents of the bed and woke them roughly. Hakuryuu slapped his boyfriends thigh in a tired mockery of defense.

"Ryuu darling, your cousins been appointed one of the pride parades biggest guests this year." Judal flipped his braid over his shoulder and pinched his boyfriends nose. 

Hakuryuu cracked open his mismatched eyes slowly, similar to the way an old cat would when dealing with kittens. A groan escaped chapped lips as he sat up into a slump against Judals warm side. 

"Which cousin... Books, cop, pigeon or fashion...?" He grumbled, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes as he blindly groped for his contact case.

"Do you even hear yourself? Fashion of course. Mei would never be in the spotlight the way his brothers like it. Though Kougyoku may be there. Kouha likes keeping in touch with her so she may be security detail for their bit." Judal settled in beside the sleeping blond who refused to budge. 

A few quick jabs to the ribs remedied that quickly. "Oiiii, sleeping brat. Time to wake up I've got news for you too." 

If he'd been more aware and coordinated, Alibaba would've decked him. Until he saw the screen of Judals phone that joyfully brandished photos of Kouha and Aladdin posed for one of their more popular shoots.

A hand shot out from under thin sheets the second one of the blonds eyes caught sight of the screen. If not for years of training, Judal probably would've gotten a fist to the chin on accident from his friends overzealous grabby hands.

"Christ, you're a child. You hear me Saluja?" Judal shook his head, leaning over to press a soft kiss onto Hakuryuus cheek as he braced himself for existing.

If he had the physical ability, Alibaba probably would've done a backflip out of joy. He could settle if Judal did one though.

Amon, the grumpy ancient Persian that Alibaba had lured into his apartment once, laid on the dresser beside Alibaba's old prom photo. He too would've been punched (accidentally, though that cat could bite the ever loving fuck out of anything. He's brought down raccoons for fun before) if he hadn't given a very slow but loud and deliberate hiss. 

("Alibaba why did you lure that into your apartment. I thought you were trying to catch that one eyed kitten." Judal sighed but picked up the arthritic nightmare ball of muscle and scars that was apparently a cat. "I'll see if that one vet tech I know can hook you up, Spartos is pretty chill if you need a hand. His friend is licensed as a full vet though if that's needed.")

Alibaba clung to the iphone and the photograph, as though trying to crack some code. Like maybe, just maybe this blue haired kid isn't the same. Except they've got the same smile, just look at the eyes. They crinkle at the edges and feel like home, kinda like the way a favorite pair of jeans feels in the knees or maybe the way it feels when falling back into a familiar bed after a long absence.

Hakuryuu wiped contact solution from the corners of his eyes to get a better look at his friend, his boyfriend all but sprawled up against his chest in the most comfortable yet unconventional pose with his binder long gone, probably somewhere on the couch.

"You gonna be alright over there?"  
He croaked out, blinking harshly at the sound of his voice. Judal raised a perfectly manicured yet skeptical eyebrow, though who it was aimed towards was a mystery. 

Alibaba looked at the pair that were lounging in his bed. The screen from Judals phone timing out so that another part of the room was tipped into darkness. 

"How quick can we book it up to New York."


	4. Settling in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of exposition, in which Kouhas family is explored and Aladdin braces himself for make up before they go out and mingle with the real world.

Aladdin thought that getting ready for a photoshoot was hard. He hadn't anticipated how fucking brutal getting ready for the parade would be.

Make up took an hour for everyone. Reirei was still working on getting Jun's lipstick perfect. Jin had long since scared off the stylist Kouen sent them in favor of getting her eyeliner sharp enough to kill a man, yet subtle enough that it's still feminine, but visible from at minimum thirty feet away. The trio had been dressed since before aladdin even woke that morning.

Kouha was currently sitting behind him, brushing out his long blue hair and fishtail braiding the whole thing. In five years it went from waist length to below knees if it was left free. Jun, who was usually in charge of hair, adored how soft and long it was.

"You ready for this? You could be spoken for by tonight." They pressed a soft kiss to the back of his head, just above the start of the braid. 

Aladdin sighed, peeking over his shoulder at his pink haired friend. 

"As ready as I could be. Mom came up with some of her friends, she's excited to see me too." She'd been blowing up his phone ever since she booked her hotel room. The excitement to see her baby all successful and shit has had her over the moon. (Even Solomon was excited though he had a conference in San Fransisco that weekend, some sort of computing thing to deal with new tech that his friend Ugo was delving into.)

Kouha had been texting Judal all morning, apparently his friend had been planning a garish rainbow belly dancer sort of outfit for the day and had been snapping selfies with his boyfriend all day. His snapchat was over 300 seconds long and the parade hadn't started yet.

Kouha slipped off the bed and went looking for their shoes. Aladdin watched quietly, both zoning out but also admiring the effort it took to be 5'2 and wear platform heels that made you 5'8. His own outfit was laid out over an ironing board. 

Kouhas whole existence was a balancing act. Wether they were on a catwalk or behind the scenes, there was always something happening. Aladdin had grown attached to his friend and their ability to press through all sorts of hardships. Their family was a mess one hand but on the other there were few families that were so well suited for life in the limelight. 

Koutoku, before he passed away from cancer, had been a high ranking, well decorated military hero. He was more than well known for his trysts. A Politician was his first, she had two sons with him before getting fed up and leaving to pursue becoming a senator. 

The next was a model, her only child inherited her career. Peer pressure and growing demands ended up driving her off the deep end and she spends her time now hiding in her penthouse apartment instead of dealing with her problems head on. 

The next was a meek girl, acute secretary. They married briefly, had a daughter, and then she ended up traveling to Europe and never going home. 

And the last. The one who put up with his shit as he was dying and complaining about his pain in the ass ungrateful kids, was an actress, stunning and cruel. She'd never played a hero in her decades long career behind a camera. (She had four kids herself though but because Koutoku died so early into their marriage she insisted that his grown children called her "auntie".) 

Kouha didn't like talking about it. They got along well with their cousins, but their "auntie" had always been less than accommodating. 

Regardless, Kouha wore make up like war paint and lived their life as a giant fuck you to their father (who wanted them to get a real job and stop being a freak). Instead of fighting with bullets there were heels, no tanks just fame. Kouha now competes with their novelist older brother for the top google hits. (They always laugh when Kouens bodice rippers sell better than his historical books about conquest.)

Aladdin finally summed up the courage to stand, putting on his outfit that apparently consisted of booty shorts and a top that had no back and an obscene about of glitter and tears. And a chain in the back for a closure? Who picked this. He sighed and shook out his bangs before slipping into his disguise. 

Kouha was in something similar, just with spiked garters and eyeshadow that would have their father turning in his grave. 

The girls had variants of each other's outfits. Jin had succeeded in her eyeliner endeavor and Jun's matte pout looked positively sinful in a dark red. Reirei was flawless as always, hair coiffed perfectly and make up on point that was so colorful Jem and the Holograms would be proud. 

Aladdin let Reirei fix him up a bit so that he too could join their team of fucking gorgeous other worldly beings. He always had the most subtle looks. Kouha was more for a shock value, corsets and haute couture meet fetish model at times. Aladdin was usually a more toned down version but in cooler colors and less skin. 

The parade starts in less than an hour. 

The moment of truth grows near

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! College happened a lot, last semester had me rewriting a 10 page paper so many times that I got burnt out super hard on writing.
> 
> I hope to keep this fic going though I don't think there'll be many more chapters. I do have something from the kinkmeme I've been working on and I still have my other fic to work on.


	5. Star Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! New chapter!

Alibaba had never been so overwhelmed in his life. Not even when he had made it into his major had he felt this nervous.

Amidst a mass of people, some scantily clad and others just as dressed as he, he saw that familiar blue hair in the crowd. 

Aladdin had been dancing, that carefree look he had when they went to prom together had dimpled his cheeks. The feather soft bangs were stuck to his forehead. 

Alibaba found that, in an instant, his mouth was dry and all that moisture had slipped to his palms. His heart leapt into his throat. There he was. He was less than ten feet from the love of his life.

Judal hip checked him into moving towards where the blue haired bo- no, he's almost 21 by now... The blue haired young man was swinging his hips to the beat. 

It took a few tries to catch his attention. He had become a celebrity on his journey after all, everyone wanted a piece of him. 

However, it appeared his attempts were in vain.

A lovely looking blonde, his hair braided in a delicate fashion almost like a crown, had floated over to Aladdin while Alibaba watched. The two had obviously met before, several times by how Aladdin tossed his head back in a laugh. Careful hands caressed hair, and suddenly Alibaba felt inferior in his torn skinny jeans. 

This other blonde was successful. Rings on his fingers, gold glinting in his ears, wrists covered in bangles so he jingled as he walked. His shirt was branded with something he knew was expensive and European. 

Alibaba tugged on his budget tshirt. The claustrophobia of his situation had clawed into his throat. It felt as though the love of his life had risen and become some sort of ethereal creature and left him behind on a lesser plane.

He worried his lip for a few heartbeats. The golden man meeting his gaze over Aladdin's shoulder with a knowing nod. He leaned over, whispering to the still dancing beauty and all of a sudden, Aladdin turned around. 

And Alibaba's world stopped all over agian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short but we finally meet Titus! Even if it's just in passing. Plot should be picking up soonish. I have to work on my capstone paper to graduate but hey, I updated right?
> 
> (Titus is one of the bigger photographers that Aladdin and Kouha work with when they have the chance. He's also spoken for in this au)


	6. The start of something old?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks so much for your patience. I have finished up all my college nonsense and can now spend my time off doing more fun writing if I'm not busy doodling.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like the update! If you wanna share any headcanons with me feel free!

If a heart could leap, Aladdins would have set world records. 

The bustle of street had slowed to an almost nauseating halt the second that golden hair came into view. 

He knew how soft that hair was.

He wanted to know if it still smells the same. 

He didn't realize he was crying until he had bumped into a warm chest, familiar arms wrapping around his waist in an embrace so nostalgic that for the first time in his life, Aladdin truly regretted leaving.

He pulled back, sniffling softly as he noticed the mascara he had left behind, a smeared stain settling like a scab on the pale shirt.

"I'm not dreaming am I?"

Aladdin's breath got caught again. A voice like home washed over him and pulled him ashore from where his mind had capsized. 

Alibaba kissed the top of his head, nose buried slightly in darkened cyan locks. A giddy laugh bubbling in his chest.

 

"Fuck... I've missed you so much..."

A soft cough from behind them alerted the couple to Kouha, their imposing stature holding out a hotel key in an unspoken demand for them to go speak somewhere where real conversation could happen.

One shaking hand took the plastic card and the other wound around a long lost partner on their way to a private kingdom


End file.
